


Isso bombeia por seu coração

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fights, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dorian–” John começa, mas Dorian está correndo para fora do apartamento. John chega na porta e a escancara, segundos depois de Dorian a bater, mas Dorian já está no elevador e a porta está fechando e então partiu, e John se encolhe. Uma dor atravessa sua perna e ele sussurra “Porra,” antes de se virar para voltar para seu apartamento e fechar a porta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isso bombeia por seu coração

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this pumps through his heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052541) by [santanico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico). 



> N/A: Como inspirada por Lena. Ficou um pouquinho mais profunda do que eu pretendia, mas estou feliz por ter terminado e por ter tido inspiração suficiente PARA terminar.
> 
> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. É a última fic de Almost Human completa de santanico.

_Foi um acidente._ Quando John pensa sobre como vai explicar estar dormindo com um robô para quem quer que eventualmente descubra, é tudo o que consegue pensar. Que isso só meio que aconteceu, acidentalmente, sem nem pensamento prévio, imaginação, premeditação. É absolutamente o melhor que consegue pensar, mesmo enquanto come cereal às cinco da manhã no escuro e contempla a ideia.

_Deus_ , ele pensa, _Se Valerie descobrir. Se qualquer pessoa descobrir._ John sabe que, no mínimo, seria demitido – dormir com um sintético é falta de profissionalismo na melhor das hipóteses. Não ajudaria que seria quase certamente zombado por seus antigos colegas, que a verdade seria uma mancha na sua honra, já suja. A ideia era assustadora sozinha, ainda mais com introspecção sobre como toda essa merda acabou acontecendo.

Na maior parte do tempo, John não reclama. Não tem muito do que reclamar.

Ajuda que Dorian já está tão confortável. Dorian parece _feliz_ – está no modo como caminha, suas observações, seu sorriso frouxo e comentários provocadores. Tem interesse, e profundidade, e é engraçado e tem uma personalidade. Também é inteligente, além da inteligência de uma máquina. Sua habilidade de perceber os pensamentos tanto de humanos quanto de robôs, de entender sua motivação, é quase inacreditável. Dorian está limpo de qualquer sujeira e sangue de um passado cheio de homicídio e desconfiança, diferente da maioria dos policiais, e não tem a mesma falta de reconhecimento da amplitude das emoções que os outros robôs têm.

Se fosse necessário, John poderia explicar isso. Para alguém que realmente entendesse. É a mesma coisa que se apaixonar por qualquer pessoa no escritório. Dorian é engraçado. Ele é gentil, e passional. É por isso que John está dormindo com ele – certo?

Dorian afasta esses pensamentos beijando surpreendentemente bem, e espremendo orgasmos de John com a mesma facilidade de torcer um pano para tirar a água. Tem algo imensamente satisfatório sobre a boca aberta de Dorian, a umidade de seus beijos. É como se Dorian tivesse toda a experiência e virtudes de um homem que aparenta ter vinte e tantos ou trinta e poucos anos, mas com a sinceridade de alguém muito mais sábio. Quando toca John, é com algum tipo de dedicação absoluta.

Agora, não muito depois de sua parceria ter começado, John passa a maior parte de suas noites na cama com Dorian, que respira profundamente durante o sono e algumas vezes ronca. Pelo que John entende, a mecânica é complicada – com os modelos DRN, o carregamento pode ocorrer no que é sustentado como uma forma mais “humano”, como pelo sono. Não tem baterias, e, da mesma forma que os modelos mais novos, a energia solar fornece para parte de seu processamento. Contudo, DRNs recarregam de um modo muito parecido com a maior parte dos mamíferos; para John, é reconfortante. De vez em quando, ele acorda de um pesadelo com Dorian deitado ao lado dele, um braço sobre seu estômago, dormindo silenciosamente. John se pegou encarando Dorian enquanto ele dorme e se perguntando se Dorian sabe, em algum nível profundo do sub ou inconsciente, que John faz isso. Se Dorian sabe, nunca comentou sobre isso.

A coisa mais assustadora para John é que ele não sabe o que dizer sobre o que estão fazendo. Dorian parece contente com ser chamado de seu ‘parceiro’ e nunca aponta termos que iriam indicar qualquer tipo de romantismo, ou mesmo parceria sexual. John não quer nem pensar sobre isso, ou considerar o fato de que “robô” e “namorado” são palavras que nunca deveriam ser ditas na mesma frase, especialmente não juntas. “Parceiros” parece funcionar, indicando algo mais profundo do que sua relação como policiais sem necessariamente admitir claramente isso.

Dorian prepara o café-da-manhã para ele em uma manhã de domingo.

“Você acordou cedo,” John comenta, esfregando seu rosto quando se senta na cozinha. Dorian está cantarolando no fogão e os ovos fritam na frigideira.

“E você acordou bem a tempo, já ia ir te acordar.”

John olha para o relógio na parede. “São só sete horas.”

“Estou acordado desde as seis,” Dorian diz, clicando para desligar o fogão e pegando a frigideira. "Você gosta de queijo nos seus ovos? Hm. Acho que deveria ter perguntado isso antes de fazer. Ainda posso derreter um pouco de queijo se você quiser.”

John o encara. “Não, está bem, mas… vou pegar um pouco de torrada?” Não tem certeza de como reagir ao fato de que Dorian está correndo pela cozinha, abrindo armários porque ainda não tem certeza de onde as coisas ficam. Ele pega o pão e abre o pacote, colocando dois pedaços na torradeira velha no canto do balcão da cozinha.

“Por que você está me fazendo café?” John pergunta quando Dorian lhe entrega um prato com torrada com manteiga e ovos quentes.

“Você pode botar os ovos na torrada se quiser. Acho que isso seria interessante. Mas não sei, realmente,” Dorian admite com um dar de ombros, sentando no lado oposto de John na mesa da cozinha. “Ouvi você acordar mais cedo essa manhã. Você não ficou acordado para me observar dessa vez, mas senti sua tensão.” Dorian para quando vê John o encarando. “Ah, desculpa. Conversa inapropriada para o café-da-manhã. Como estão seus ovos?”

“Ainda não comecei a comer.”

“Oh.”

A cozinha fica quieta por um longo momento enquanto John começa a comer seu café feito em casa e Dorian espera, mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa. Seus pés estão parados no chão, mas na cabeça de John ele os está balançando para frente e para trás.

“Tenho pesadelos. É. Não sabia que você sabia. Não sei que você podia perceber.”

Dorian acena, mas não diz nada.

“Os ovos estão bons. Você tem um livro de receitas programado aí?”

Dorian sorri. “Não, mas ovos mexidos e torrada não estão exatamente na lista de coisas que exigem muita habilidade,” diz, ombros relaxando. John se levanta e pega suco de laranja do refrigerador, servindo-se um copo. “Se você quiser, pode me dizer o que está te incomodando, você sabe. Sou _muito_ bom em escutar, e posso te dar conselhos práticos e lógicos.”

John dá um grunhido afirmativo e se senta novamente, engolindo seu suco. Não teve um café-da-manhã de verdade desde antes do coma – a cada dia, percebe quantas coisas ainda não fez. Pode sentir os olhos de Dorian até que eles começam a se mover naturalmente.

“Você tem algum conselho sobre como parar terrores noturnos de estresse pós-traumático?” É melhor ser honesto.

“Bem, por que tipo de conselho você está procurando?” Dorian murmura, e está observando John novamente. “Você quer o prático, ou você quer o gentil? Podem ser diferentes.”

É assim que começa – a abertura.

-

Se torna um problema quando a língua de John escorrega. Ele diz coisas que não deveria e se contorce e na maior parte do tempo, Dorian só ri porque John é uma pessoa e pessoas cometem erros. Dorian escorrega de vez em quando também, principalmente durante sexo – de qualquer tipo. Dorian não tem programação para situações sexuais da mesma forma que “robôs de sexo” têm, e tudo o que ele diz, cada pequena reação, é completamente natural.

Isso torna as coisas difíceis de vez em quando, mas também é novo, e excitante, e essas coisas também são boas. John aprende a sorrir, até rir. A primeira vez que ele chupa Dorian, a reação de Dorian é um notavelmente nada sexy “Oh. Hummm. Isso é interessante.” Dorian é quase humano demais em tudo o que faz, e a experiência sexual é questionável a princípio – antes que John concorde em tocar Dorian, se assegura de que sim, ele pode gozar, e sim, é quase idêntico a um orgasmo humano – mas termina bem. Na maior parte.

A insegurança de John está por todos os lados na sua própria mente e ele pensa nas noites que passam juntos, mas quando são só os dois abraçados nada mais parece importar. Dorian entende, talvez melhor do que qualquer um. Sua pele é fria contra a de John, seus lábios leves como pena quando passam pela coxa boa de John, e então sua coxa não-tão-boa. Dorian nunca menciona a perna sintética especificamente, mas John consegue saber pelos toques de Dorian – a quase-sensação que passa pelo interior de John quando Dorian passa seus dedos pelo interior da perna sintética – que ele quase a porra de uma adoração por ela. Ela os conecta de uma forma que John não consegue explicar, e não iria querer explicar de qualquer forma.

John nem sempre diz a coisa certa, é o problema principal. Dorian é sensível ao toque, som, gosto, tudo. Ele responde a situações emocionais com algo próximo de vigor, e sua compaixão e senso de si são o que o tornam tão delicioso na maior parte do tempo. John não _esquece_ que Dorian não se encaixa na suposta categoria de humano, mas algumas vezes ele se esquece de que insensibilidade é insensibilidade, independentemente de atividade sexual.

“Você sabe, algumas vezes,” John começa em uma manhã, movendo os ombros e rindo para si mesmo. “É como amar uma boneca inflável. Um daqueles brinquedos antigos que costumavam vender para caras tarados – ainda vendem para caras que não conseguem comprar aqueles robôs de sexo sofisticados.” Para John, a comparação é engraçada. Não pensa sobre isso antes de dizer, e ainda está rindo para si mesmo quando olha para Dorian e vê sua expressão.

“Oh,” Dorian diz, e uma frieza se espalha pela sala. “Entendo.”

“Dorian–” John começa, mas Dorian está correndo para fora do apartamento. John chega na porta e a escancara, segundos depois de Dorian a bater, mas Dorian já está no elevador e a porta está fechando e então partiu, e John se encolhe. Uma dor atravessa sua perna e ele sussurra “Porra,” antes de se virar para voltar para seu apartamento e fechar a porta.

“Porra,” diz de novo, caminhando até a janela. Pode ver Dorian agora, caminhando até a rua e chamando um táxi. Ele se contorce, rosto aquecido e perna queimando também, quando Dorian entra no veículo. John se senta e grunhe. Segunda não vai ser boa.

-

E não é.

Dorian cumprimenta John na porta com os documentos de um caso que não exige muito além de trabalho documental.

“Vou estar monitorando os arquivos, se você precisar de mim,” Dorian diz, e John tenta mover sua cabeça e forçar contato visual, mas Dorian é muito bom em não olhar para ele. Estão cercados demais na delegacia cheia de gente para John arriscar o criticar, então ele bate no ombro de Dorian, sente Dorian se contorcer, e confirma.

Ele passa o dia sentado na sua mesa, ombros travados enquanto passa pelos dados e olha de canto de olha para seu telefone a cada quinze segundos. O aparelho toca duas vezes, uma é um cobrador – que porra é essa deles seguirem conseguindo o maldito número dele? – e uma é Valerie, que pergunta como as coisas estão indo. John precisa de um minuto para se recompor e perceber que ela está perguntando sobre o caso e não Dorian.

“Vai demorar uns dias. Os hackers são bons, como normalmente são,” admite, referindo-se aos dedos que estava coletando em um grupo underground de hackers que estavam tentando roubar bancos com novos programas nos últimos meses. “Conseguiram passar pelas primeiras camadas sem serem detectados. Só isso já merece os parabéns. Mas, os códigos são bons. O sistema de incripção deles é bom.”

“Falou com o Dorian sobre isso?”

“Uh, Dorian?” John limpa a garganta. “Ele… está ocupado.”

“Uh huh.” Valerie estoura seu chiclete como que para dizer alguma coisa e John faz uma careta, se perguntando se está erguendo as sobrancelhas do outro lado da linha. “Bem, talvez você devesse falar com ele, e perguntar o que ele acha. Ele não está só passando o código por um sistema online? Qualquer computador pode fazer isso.”

“É, é,” diz John, revirando os olhos. “Vou perguntar para o maldito robô, ok?”

Ele ouve Valerie começar a rir e o acusar de alguma coisa, tem certeza, mas já desligou. Gosta dele porque ela é legal, e divertida, e fofo, mas agora não é a droga do momento. Cinco minutos depois, ignorando seu conselho, ele se sente culpado por ter desligado.

Toma um comprimido para a dor de cabeça, e para sua perna também. O conselho de Dorian de quando tinham sido colocados como parceiros pela primeira vez tinha ajudado, ao menos com a parte mecânica, mas na maior parte do tempo a dor ainda era quase insuportável, especialmente quando queimava. O que estava fazendo mais, recentemente. Ainda assim, John se levanta e vai até a mesa pessoal de Dorian, onde está sentado silenciosamente. As suas azuis nas suas bochechas estão enlouquecidas, criando padrões hipnóticos sob sua pele que pegam John desprevenido. É lindo.

“O-oi.”

Dorian ergue os olhos. Não sorri ou faz careta, seus ombros não se tencionam. Nada sobre ele muda de “Dorian-Passando-Por-Arquivos” para “Dorian-Falando-Com-John”. É pior do que se Dorian o encarasse, ou se recusasse a encontrar seu olhar.

“Como posso ajudar?”

John pressiona os lábios para evitar xingar Dorian por usar seu tom mais mecânico. Tem que ser de propósito, mas nesse momento John também é teimoso demais para apontar isso e admitir sua própria culpa. Esperou por tempo demais, e a vergonha é ruim o bastante. Só quer que isso passe – Dorian precisa saber, depois de todo o tempo que já passaram juntos, que John não pensa que ele é um boneco para sexo. John perdeu um membro, ele mesmo, pelo amor de Deus – por que ele tem que se desculpar por fazer um comentário idiota?

“Então, esse caso,” John começou, fingindo casualidade apesar de sua perna e sua cabeça ainda estarem pulsando, quase em sincronia, “Notei alguns padrões surgindo que não consigo decifrar, e nem meu computador conseguiu.”

“Você tem razão, não tive sorte.”

John o encara fixamente. “Não começa com sarcasmo. Quis dizer meu computador de mesa.”

Dorian olha para ele. “Não saberia como ser sarcástico.”

John inspira e continua. “Ok, a questão é, preciso – realmente apreciaria se você desse uma olhada nisso, também? Sabe, de uma...” Para, pensa _Merda_ , porque não quer deixar as coisas piores de algum jeito. “Da sua perspectiva,” corrige. É justo.

Dorian parece aceitar porque não faz outro comentário, ao invés disso só se vira e se concentra. Um holograma ilumina os mesmos arquivos que John estava olhando na sua mesa.

“Vou começar agora.” Dispensando-o com seu tom.

“Podemos conversar?”

Dorian dá meia olhada para ele e então balança a cabeça. “Estamos trabalhando.”

John engole um suspiro. “Ok, então, que tal depois do trabalho?” diz, forçando sua voz a soar positiva. “Podemos ir – para a minha casa. Talvez. Se você quiser.” Ele recua, passando uma mão pelo cabelo e inclindando-se contra a mesa de Dorian. Suas pernas estão cansadas pra caralho, ainda. Não acha que algum dia vá conseguir se acostumar a só ter uma de verdade.

Dorian o está encarando com uma expressão que John não consegue bem entender quando o pega. Dorian desvia o olhar. John também.

“Não vejo por que não podemos falar fora do prédio. Então você pode ir para casa e descansar, e eu posso ficar aqui e recarregar. Uma noite perfeita.”

Cada gota de força de vontade vai para não grunhir. Metade disso é a dor, metade disso é esse irritante na frente dele. Dorian não está sorrindo nem um pouco, o que em primeiro lugar parece ir contra sua programação.

“Nós podemos fazer o que você quiser, tudo bem? Obrigado por olhar esses arquivos, me liga ou passa na minha mesa se encontrar mais alguma coisa, tudo bem?”

Dorian acena sem fazer contato visual.

John começa a se perguntar se isso vale o esforço.

-

Para sua surpresa, Dorian está inclinado contra o carro de John quando ele sai.

“Estava procurando por você,” diz John, fazendo uma careta. Esperava ter visto Dorian durante o dia, ao menos uma vez, mas Dorian não ligou para ele nem o visitou. Não deu nenhuma indicação de uma mudança de decisão, e John tinha esperado na porta da frente, esperando que Dorian aparecesse para uma pequena conversa onde decidiriam nunca mais conversar fora do trabalho. Dorian está abotoando e desabotoando o topo da camisa, sua gravata já saiu. “O que você está fazendo?”

“Não sei,” Dorian admite, então para, com as mãos nos lados do corpo. “Acho que estou nervoso.” Ele faz uma careta, quase o encara. John se esforça para manter seus olhos conectados.

“Nervoso, huh? Nem me diga.”

“Sobre o que você quer falar?”

“Jeez,” John murmura, se movendo para parar ao lado de Dorian, inclinando-se contra o capô do seu próprio carro. Ele coloca a mão no bolsa da jaqueta e tira uma carteira de cigarros e um isqueiro, acendendo um e o colocando nos seus lábios.

“Não sabia que as pessoas ainda fumavam essas coisas,” Dorian diz, se afastando um pouco.

“É, uns centímetros não vão te manter fora de alcance, punk,” John diz, tragando e balançando a cabeça. “Sou antiquado, tudo bem. A mãe costumava fumar na cozinha. Isso me lembro de como _ela_ me fazia café-da-manhã, mas ela não era tão boa nisso quanto você.” John olha para Dorian de canto de olho e o pega com um meio-sorriso, mas ele evapora em um rápido segundo. John bate as cinzas e rola o pescoço, tragando de novo. Sobra a fumaça na direção oposta à de Dorian.

“Você vai tentar me subornar para ir para casa com você hoje? Se isso é tudo que você pensa de mim, John, então talvez não devêssemos ser parceiros.”

John se deixou grunhir dessa vez, jogando a cabeça para trás e esfregando sua testa com a mão livre. “Tô com uma enxaqueca de matar, ok? E vou ser honesto com você, me sinto como se fosse meia pessoa e minha perna dói pra caralho. A sensação é de que está aqui, mas não está, e sei que não está. É aterrorizador.” Ele dá outra tragada e deixa o cigarro queimar entre os seus dedos. “Sou um merda. Sou uma merda em ser bom.”

“O que diabos isso significa?” Dorian pergunta, o encarando com os lábios apertados, sobrancelhas erriçadas e erguidas.

John encarou Dorian e a culpa está de volta. O olhar de Dorian se dissipa em uma careta, e ele enfia as mãos nos bolsos. “Significa que errei,” John admite. “Significa que disse uma merda horrível para você, e me sinto um merda por causa disso.” Ele larga a bituca e a esmaga sob a bota. “Você é o que é real na minha vida, Dorian. Não quero sabotar isso. Parceiro, amigo, qualquer outra coisa.”

“Entra no carro.”

“O quê?” Agora é John que faz uma careta enquanto Dorian abre a porta do passageiro e indica com um movimento do queixo o outro lado do veículo.

“Eu disse, entra no carro,” Dorian exige enquanto se senta, bate a porta, coloca o cinto. John corre para o outro lado e faz o que Dorian mandou, ligando a ignição. O silêncio paira entre os dois quando John sai do estacionamento e vai descendo a rua, instintivamente indo na direção do seu apartamento. Se Dorian o pedisse para ir para outro lugar, ele obedeceria em um piscar de olhos. Isso é uma realização importante.

“Porra.”

“O quê?” Dorian pergunta.

“Nada, só... É.”

Dorian balança a cabeça e cruza os braços na frente do peito.

“Você queria dizer alguma coisa?” John pergunta, encarando seu parceiro.

Dorian está encarando a janela. “Você acha que não sei de nada?”

“Não.”

Dorian deixa escapar um bufo pelo nariz.

“Você acha que não sei como você me vê?”

John faz uma careta e se contorce. “Acho que você vê mais do que você deixa transparecer,” ele responde, andando com cuidado. “Acho que erro e você deixa passar.”

“A questão sobre ser um DRN, John, é que eu sinto. Esse é componente principal, quando eles me fizeram foi isso que queriam. Mas humanos, eles não pensaram nas consequências, pensaram?” Dorian está encarando John agora, mas John mantém os olhos fixos na estrada. “Nenhum daqueles cientistas pensou que talvez um robô que tivesse essas capacidades seria mais perigoso do que uma pessoa _real_. Eles não consideraram as consequências de criar um robô que pudesse sentir amor e ódio e perceber a si mesmo como exatamente isso – um robô. Sei que não sou como você. Sei que você não pode evitar de olhar para mim e imaginar se não sou como aqueles pobres homens e mulheres, criados apenas para servir aos propósitos de humanos, mas com a expectativa de se conectar e sentir. Fui feito para amar você, John. Mas para você, poderia ser considerado como uma tara.” Dorian suspira e John tentar não segurar a direção com tanta força. Eles dirigem em silêncio e Dorian não protesta quando eles chegam no prédio do apartamento de John. John estaciona na sua vaga na garagem atrás do prédio e eles se sentam juntos, o carro desligado, por um longo momento.

“Sinto muito,” diz John.

Dorian o está observando.

“Não entendo isso. Eu mesmo não entendo tudo, sabe, eu só...” Ele morde o lábio, descansa sua cabeça no assento e passa uma mão pelo cabelo. “Você não é _como_ os outros–”

“Você está errado,” Dorian interrompe, o interrompendo. “Sou como eles. Sou como todas as outras criações você chama de robô. Da mesma forma que _você é_ como todas as outras pessoas que você chama de humanas. E você é como eu, e eu sou como você. Você não pode só nos diferenciar e dizer humanos contra sintéticos e pensar que você nunca precisa ser responsável por essas alegações quando as merdas não acontecem como você quer. Até eu sei disso, então como diabos você não sabe?”

John sai do carro, desleixado, e vai na direção das escadas na parte de trás do prédio. Continua antando quando ouve Dorian bater a porta do carro e andar atrás dele. Dorian o alcança e abre a porta para John.

“Não,” John grunhe, “me trate como se eu não pudesse me cuidar.”

Dorian abre e fecha a boca antes de dizer, “Sinto muito. Você tem razão.”

John não sabe como reagir a isso, então não reage, ao invés disso começa a subir as escadas. Dorian o segue, sempre dois passos atrás, movendo-se muito mais devagar. Deveria ser humilhante, mas finalmente John está no segundo andar e não no terceiro ou quinto. Quando chega na porta do seu apartamento, pega suas chaves do bolso da frente da sua jaqueta e destranca a porta.

“Entra.”

Dorian segue e ambos entram no apartamento espaçoso. John atira sua chave na mesa da cozinha antes de abrir o refrigerador. Não tem nada ali que vale a pena comer, mas seu estômago ronca mesmo assim. Ele grunhe, e Dorian se senta.

“Eu suponho que a fase da lua-de-mel não poderia durar para sempre,” Dorian diz e John se vira para o encarar.

“Que porra isso quer dizer?”

Dorian olha para ele de volta e sorri pela primeira vez no dia. John range os dentes. “É uma piada,” Dorian explica, “Essa é nossa primeira briga de verdade.”

“É?” John diz, decidindo então fazer café. “Não notei.”

Dorian não ri como faz normalmente e John começa a fazer um bule do seu café mais escuro. Ele faz o café em silêncio, contente por ter algo para fazer com suas mãos. O comprimido lhe deu algum alívio para a perna, que agora só lhe dá uma dor entorpecida, mas não fez muito pela dor de cabeça. Talvez seja uma dor de cabeça induzida por um desejo. O café precisa de três minutos para ficar pronto, e ele se serve uma caneca.

“Você quer?”

“Café é quente demais para os meus sistemas. Mas obrigado por perguntar.”

“Jesus Cristo,” John murmura quando finalmente se senta na mesa da cozinha. “Tudo bem. Desculpa, cara, ok? Não entendo, realmente não entendo. Não sei como agir perto de você quando você está – assim. Que seja. Nem consigo dar um nome para isso.” Ele para. “Não quero.” Pega a caneca, enrolando-a com os dedos e apertando. O calor se espalha até as pontas dos dedos e atravessa suas palmas e ele toma um gole. Queima sua língua – é claro. “Não quero dar um nome para isso,” ele diz, largando a caneca e suspirando. “Estava contente antes. Gosto de você, Dorian. Quero que saiba disso.”

Dorian baixa o olhar e o queixo, mas ainda assim não diz nada.

“Gosto de _você_ ,” John enfatiza. “Não do sexo.” Ele toma um gole do seu café e machuca sua língua já queimada, mas está quase na temperatura perfeita agora. Toma um gole maior e o calor desce por sua garganta. “Não que eu esteja reclamando do sexo,” ele explica com um meio-sorriso.

Dorian ergue os olhos. “Aquela foi uma coisa cretina de se dizer,” ele diz, “e ainda estou furiosa contigo.”

John acena. É justo. Teve brigas com amantes – namoradas, namorados, qualquer pessoa entre os dois – mas nunca desse jeito. E nunca se sentiu tão consciente de si mesmo, também, vendo Dorian que ainda está com uma careta, profunda e entristecida. Ele sabe que feriu o DRN, e não sabe como exatamente absorver esse sentimento. Tem um arrependimento, uma sensação de profunda vergonha que passa pelo peito de John. O desconforto de se sentar na frente de alguém que ele magoou, e que é óbvio que ele magoou. Dorian é um amante? Essa é outra questão inteiramente.

“Você vai ficar aqui?” John pergunta, imaginando que é uma pergunta justa. Ainda não sabe o que Dorian faz quando não passa a noite ali. Se Dorian não passar a noite, vai deixar John se sentindo vazio.

“O que você quer?”

John fecha os olhos para lutar contra a vontade de os revirar. “Te perguntei primeiro.”

Dorian não responde, e eles se sentam empatados por ao menos cinco minutos antes que John desista. “Tudo bem. Tudo bem, porra, quero que você fique. O que preciso fazer, Dorian?” Ele ergue os olhos do seu café, olhos arregalados e boca virada para baixo. “Vou fazer isso.”

Dorian se levanta e se aproxima do balcão, se inclinando contra ele. “Levanta.”

John se levanta.

“Vem até aqui,” diz Dorian.

John anda até a frente dele, talvez quinze centímetros de distância entre seus corpos. Não perto demais, mas perto o bastante para indicar intimidade.

“Me beija.”

John nem hesita, descansando uma mão na bochecha de Dorian e então segurando seu queixo entre seu polegar e indicador, se movendo para frente de modo que seus corpos se encaixem tão bem quanto suas bocas. Dorian não se move exceto seus lábios que se separam o bastante para dar espaço para a língua de John. Ele pressiona e a boca de Dorian se abre ainda mais, reagindo ao calor e interesse de John. Nenhum deles se apressa, a mão de Dorian encontrando a cintura de John e agarrando sua jaqueta, ambas as mãos de John segurando o quadril de Dorian. A diferença de altura é quase imperceptível, e John assume o risco e move seu quadril na direção de Dorian.

A outra mão de Dorian passa pelo cabelo de John e ele move sua língua junto com a de John. John se sente superaquecido contra a relativa frieza de Dorian. John ainda está com fome mas tem outra fome crescendo nele também, e ele captura o lábio inferior de Dorian entre seus dentes, puxa – Dorian ri e se vira, e o beijo termina, apesar de eles ainda permanecerem próximos.

“Ainda estou furioso,” Dorian sussurra, mãos envolvendo o rosto de John. John acena. “Você devia me beijar de novo,” ele diz, e John não lhe dá tempo para respirar antes de pressionar sua boca contra Dorian novamente. O beijo é similar em termos de paixão, mas tem algo que John não consegue exatamente identificar.

Dorian está sorrindo contra a boca de John e isso é metade da questão. O coração de John está disparado e a tensão derrete do seu corpo enquanto Dorian se ajusta para passar uma perna entre as de John, esfregando sua coxa contra a virilha de John.

“Você me perdoa?” John pergunta, pressionando sua testa contra a de Dorian. A respiração de Dorian está curta, rápida, e ele move a cabeça para cima para tocar seu nariz no de John.

“Ainda não. Mas você está chegando perto.”

John sorri para a provocação de Dorian e enrola seus braços nos ombros de Dorian, o puxando para perto e para um terceiro beijo. É quente e reconfortante, e é óbvio que Dorian já o perdoou, mas John não se importa de se provar. Dorian os vira com um aperto forte e a respiração de John acelera quando Dorian o pressiona o pressiona contra o balcão.

“Você está bem ficando de pé?” John pergunta, sem fôlego.

“Essa pergunta era para ser minha,” Dorian diz, beijando-o uma vez e então de novo. “Estou na melhor forma possível, posso fazer isso em qualquer lugar.”

John ri. “É claro que você está.”

A conversa morre quando Dorian pressiona sua perna contra a virilha de John de novo. John se move, ofegando quando Dorian toca seu membro por cima das jeans.

“Isso é bom,” Dorian diz, esfregando sua mão para cima e para baixo. John tenta respirar pela boca sem perder seu senso de ser, mas ele já está ereto demais e só consegue pensar na boca de Dorian e como seus beijos e suas mãos funcionam. “Isso é você compensando o que fez contra mim?”

John se inclina para frente, descansando sua cabeça da curva do pescoço de Dorian. “É, é, vou compensar você,” ele diz porque parece a coisa certa a dizer. “Por favor. Por favor, ok?”

Dorian ri e abre as jeans de John, passando sua mão para dentro delas e das boxers, enrolando seus dedos no membro dele. John ofega e fecha os olhos, agarrando as costas da jaqueta de Dorian para se manter em pé.

“Por favor, o quê?” Dorian diz, roçando sua boca contra a orelha de John, provocando o lóbulo com os dentes.

“Cristo, você não pode fazer isso,” John luta para dizer. “Por favor me toca, por favor me faz gozar, por favor–”

Dorian desliza sua mão em uma longa estocada, passando o dedão na cabeça do membro de John. Não diz mais nada, as palavras desaparecendo com o calor atravessando seu corpo inteiro.

“Ótimo,” Dorian diz, passando sua outra mão pelo cabelo de John. “Eu vou.”

Dorian continua a estocar o membro de John sem falar, John ofega contra seu pescoço. A tensão que tinha crescido entre eles nesses últimos dias faz John sentir que é quase impossível até mesmo ofegar, particularmente nesse estado. Mas também, adiciona intensidade para o orgasmo crescente de John. Dorian está perto, seus corpos um contra o outro como se não tivesse espaço na cozinha, e as palmas de John estão suadas. Ele luta para agarrar a borda do balcão enquanto Dorian dá outra estocada torturante.

“Jesus Cristo, Dorian,” John consegue dizer, seus lábios e boca secos quando ele respira contra a pele quente de Dorian. “Por favor, não posso...”

“Não pode o quê?”

“Não posso pensar no que mais dizer,” John diz, rangendo os dentes. Ele move o quadril contra os dedos de Dorian e Dorian deixa John foder seu punho sem reclamações. Dedos calmos continuam a passar pelos cabelos de John, polegar cuidadoso provocando John a chegar mais perto do seu orgasmo.

“Está tudo bem,” diz Dorian, ainda contra o ouvido de John. Ele beija sua têmpora. “Quero que você goze, ok?”

John acena e continua a mover seu quadril com abandono, olhos ainda fechados. Dorian acelera o passo e por um momento é demais e John quer gritar, fazer com que pare, mas ele se força a continuar, pernas tremendo e suor se formando em cada pedaço de pele no seu corpo.

John goza com um grito quebrado que termina com um grunhido fraco. Ele cai contra Dorian, que o segura com um braço, seus corpos ainda próximos.

“Isso foi bom,” John diz depois do que parece tempo demais para estar parado em silêncio com esperma nas suas jeans. Os dedos de Dorian ainda estão envolvendo seu membro de leve, mas ele os solta quando John fala. Ambos se movem em sincronia e Dorian sorri quando John se inclina contra o balcão da cozinha, ambas as mãos agarrando as bordas do balcão.

“Eu te perdoo,” Dorian diz, reajustando a cueca e as jeans de John. John normalmente reclamaria, mas dessa vez ele permanece em silêncio e permite que Dorian cuide dele antes de se virar para a pia e lavar as mãos.

“Você tem mania de limpeza?” pergunta. Sua voz soa pálida.

Dorian não responde. John está ok com isso.

“Vou compensar você,” John diz, limpando a garganta. “Preciso de um pouco de água antes, mas é. Porra.”

Dorian diz, “Você não precisa fazer isso.”

John balança a cabeça quando agarra um copo do armário e para perto de Dorian, movendo a torneira e enchendo seu copo com água da torneira. Ele toma dois grandes goles. “Não é uma questão do que _tenho_ que fazer. É o que quero fazer. Tenho que tomar água,” ele diz, levantando o copo para demonstrar o que estava dizendo. “Mas não tenho que transar com você.”

“Tudo bem, tudo bem.” Dorian está sorrindo. “Ótimo. Se isso te fizer sentir melhor, vou deixar você me compensar.”

John se aproxima de Dorian, uma mão no lado do seu rosto, e se inclina para o beijar. Dorian o beija de volta. É quase que completamente casto.

“Vamos fazer funcionar,” John diz.

Ele realmente quer dizer isso.


End file.
